


subliminal things

by feychella



Series: soft maplekeene [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Maplekeene - Freeform, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: Thunderstorms had never bothered Argo. They did, however, bother Fitzroy.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Series: soft maplekeene [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959193
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	subliminal things

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.
> 
> Title from "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers.

A shadowy figure sits over Argo as his body shifts into the dip in his bed. Fitzroy prods him with his fingertips and whispers his name. Groaning, he rolls back over, shoving the half-elf off the bed.The rain didn’t bother him - thunderstorms at sea were much, much worse. He never had a problem with lightning, either. In fact, it was kind of soothing to fall asleep to the rain on the deck above him. Getting lulled by the waves was calming, with their back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

 _Crash._ His roommate flinches violently with the thunder, shaking the bed. The ceiling-to-floor window on one wall probably didn’t help, but Argo was too tired to get up to close the curtains. Lightning flashes intermittently and Fitz scoots towards Argo, who props himself up on his elbows wearily, staring at him. Fitzroy’s curls glow in the moonlight and his hands are covered with henna - presently he was fidgeting with Argo’s cotton blankets. Obviously, he had been up for some time. Argo reaches for Fitz’s hand and rubs small circles with his thumb, trying to calm him down. 

“You okay there, Fitz?” He murmurs, brushing his own navy hair over his shoulder and glancing outside. 

“Y-yeah, I’m just- you know, I’m just looking outs-ide!” He hiccups and goes silent as another crash of thunder sounds, eyes wide. Argo smiles at him and moves closer to the wall, patting his bed invitingly. His eyes are already closing as he leans onto the pillow and tucks a hand underneath his head.

He feels the half-elf’s head hit the pillow next to him, breathing slowing down to a normal pace. Argo lets out a low grunt as the covers are yanked off of him by his bedmate. The whole foundation of the bunk bed trembles with Fitzroy and he rolls his eyes. Another great night’s sleep gone...he didn’t blame Fitz though. There was something endearing about how he inched closer to Argo. It made him feel strong to be able to protect him in this way. 

Suddenly Fitzroy’s face is only a few inches from him, breath hot on his face. Glancing down, he notices that Fitz is violently shivering, fighting to stay awake even though he was obviously tired. _Stubborn._ Shrugging his night-shirt off, he drapes it over the half-elf as best as he can to keep both of them warm. A vise-like grip surrounds his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. Fitz’s arms are around him, squeezing him with every crash of thunder, head buried into his back. _A sleeping backpack._ He didn’t have the strength to shake Fitzroy off, so he just lies there, waiting for his friend to calm down. Argo’s eyes close and Fitz’s shaky breath makes him shiver as it hits his exposed skin. He gathers the covers closer, glancing backwards to make sure that his roommate was covered too.

The covers shift as Fitz slings an arm over Argo’s waist and tries to cocoon him in blankets as an apology. A laugh rumbles out of him before he can help himself and Fitzroy’s wandering fingers stop, hovering in the air in front of his face, questioning. Argo turns around and gives him a bright smile. The half-elf’s tired laughter rises from between his shoulder blades and Argo’s heart leaps out of his chest, hammering against his throat. He doesn’t dare speak until Fitzroy sits up and peers over at him.

“What’s so funny, Keene?”

“You.”

Fitz sighs and looks outside at the waving trees and wind tearing across campus. He seemed calmer, now. It was nice to see him a little more...relaxed. Argo looks up at Fitz, eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. Even as he sits above him, silhouetted against the moon, Argo can tell that he’s struggling to breathe normally again. Of course, he wouldn’t tell Argo that he was still afraid.

“Here, let me help.” Argo reaches towards his white pajama shirt, unbuttoning the top few buttons, fingers brushing against Fitz’s bronzed chest, lighter than he’d meant.

The half-elf stares at him and stammers a flustered _thank you_ before turning to look outside at the moon. Argo flips his hair over his shoulder and stares at Fitzroy’s face again. A gentle weariness sets over the half-elf’s face as he watches the moon appear from behind the clouds. His dark lashes flit from side to side as he gives a large, fake yawn and crashes back into Argo’s bed. The faint sound of thunder in the distance rouses him from his trance.

“Looks like it’s dying down out there,” Fitz says, sitting cross-legged and fiddling with Argo’s sleep shirt, still hanging off his shoulders. Argo focuses on the dormitory garden that the Firbolg cultivated earlier and nods, tight-lipped. Fitzroy is _so close, too close,_ so much so that smell of sandalwood threatens to overpower the two of them. But Argo isn’t complaining.

“You want to head back up to your bed?”

“Yours is more comfortable.”

Fitz puts a finger to Argo’s lips before he can say anything and flops back down in the center of his pillow. Argo shoves him to the side and turns back towards the wall. It doesn’t stop Fitzroy’s hand from making its way under his arms to rest on his chest, other hand knotting in his blueish hair, leg up over Argo’s. A final crash of thunder surprises the both of them - Fitzroy laughs - and they fall asleep huddled against each other in a cloud of blankets.


End file.
